The Date
by Lumos-MischiefManaged-Nox
Summary: Derek needs help so he goes to Emily. Only she isn't too keen with helping him plan a date for his girlfriend. Hopefully the evening ends well for both Derek and Emily. Three Parts.
1. Part 1

The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Criminal Minds.

A/N: I'm not sure how the next part should go but there has to be one. So if you have any ideas let me know. I borrowed the fireworks idea from my friend who planned an extravagant date. Also this is set during season 7, a few months after Emily returns. I wrote it then but I didn't post it until now.

And a thanks to those who read! Enjoy!

* * *

They had been best friends for years, starting as colleagues and progressing from there. Working together as members of such a tight knit group had strengthened their friendship and trust.

Emily Prentiss had first joined the Behavioural Analysis Unit, BAU, of the FBI, 6 years ago. Over this time and through life and death situations she became friends with Derek Morgan.

On the surface the two would appear like opposites. Derek was a large man, with dark skin while Emile was smaller with porcelain skin. Derek seemed to be the party animal, a player who would pick up different women every night. Emily was more introverted and preferred to be alone with a good book. But over time they developed similarities. Derek loved literature almost as much as Emily. Emily was outgoing and could be rebellious like Derek. In a sense, they brought out the best in each other.

Derek and Emily had put their life into each other's hands many times on the job. Trust like these two shared could not be faked. It was a product of their work and the kind of people they both were. They kept their secrets to themselves, because they were both private people.

Only once before did their stubborn personalities truly cause a rift between the two. Emily's past with Doyle had resurfaced and she refused to show her team any weakness. Derek felt betrayed because she could not trust him. Now, after Emily returned though, they had improved as well as rectified their friendship and were almost back to the way they had been before.

So when Derek needed someone to lend an ear and help him out, who else would he turn to besides Emily?

xXx

The seasons had just turned. Summer was slipping away and autumn was here. The leaves were beginning to change to the many hues of yellow, brown, red and orange. It was time to bring out the sweaters to hold off the sharp winds that were now making their way through Quantico, Virginia.

Emily's had just entered the bull pen, was shrugging off her grey sweater and fixing her dark wind tussled hair when Derek approached her.

"Morning, Prentiss," he threw her a wink, "Can I talk to you for a minute in my office."

Emily couldn't help but smile. He was her best friend, but since getting back to the BAU she had been harbouring more than friendly feelings towards him. The team wasn't set to gather for another hour so Emily replied, "Hey, sure." She put her bags down and followed the dark man up the stairs to his office.

Derek sat down in his chair as Emily shut the door behind her. He had seemed a little nervous, so Emily thought the privacy would be better for them. Derek gestured to the seat across from him and Emily took her place.

"Em, I need a favour."

"Okay, what is it?" Emily asked perplexed that the man she associated confidence with seemed to be lacking it.

"You, know Amanda, right?"

Of course, she knew Amanda- Derek's latest lady friend. The two of them had been dating for five months or so. Emily liked the girl enough, but as soon as it meant that she now had less time with Derek, Emily started to grow cold towards her. No one would be able to notice, Emily was the master at keeping her emotions in check.

"Yes," was Emily's curt reply.

"Well, I ah- want to ask her to move in with me."

Emily was shocked but her response remained neutral, "Okay, but why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help!" He almost sounded exasperated.

"So you need me to help you kidnap her?" She asked sardonically.

"No I have something better I want to do. Do you think you could come over to my place on Saturday at 6ish?"

"Yeah, I guess," Emily knew that she could never say no to him. They were best friends, and she would always do what he needed.

Emily nodded her head and exited Derek's office. She then went into Hotch's Office to ask if they would have a case. Of course the answer was no, they would probably not be needed until Monday. So Emily had no excuse to not help Derek tomorrow.

xXx

Emily showed up at Derek's front door right at 6 o'clock on Saturday.

"Hey," he said as he opened the front screen to let her in the house. Before Emily even had a chance to offer him a greeting he continued, "So I have plan. We're going to set up a romantic evening at the little Italian restaurant off the lake. I already called and I have a secluded table reserved. I'm doing this later at night and we should be the only patrons in the restaurant. I will pick Amanda up around 9:30 and drive her there on my Harley."

Emily was flabbergasted. Not only was she helping to plan and set up Derek and Amanda's date, but she knew that the only way he could have gotten the restaurant to stay open later was if he used her name. Emily was good friends with the owners. But she just nodded her head in agreement as Derek rushed out his plan.

Derek continued, "Then when the sun has begins to set, you will go set up fireworks across the lake. Me and Amanda will watch the sunset over the water, relax and talk. Then I will ask her to marry me!"

Emily's jaw dropped, hadn't he said he was going to ask her to move in?

"If she says yes, which I hope she does. I'll send you a text, "YES, GO" to set off the fireworks. If she does say no, I'll send "NO". Either way after the show is over, you can clean up the fireworks and then you can go home."

"Wait, marry you?" That seemed to be the only thing out of Emily's mouth. She had also heard him boss her around, but that was not her top priority at the moment. Emily had no idea what had just happened, maybe she did not hear him correctly.

"Yeah, well I was going to ask her to move in with me, but that seemed so trivial. She makes me happy and she's the second woman I've ever felt like this with. I think I love her."

"Derek, you think?" Emily was mad at her friend now. It was quite obvious to Emily that there was no thinking going on.

"There's only ever been one woman who I have felt more for, but I know nothing with her will happen. I figure I'm not getting any younger and my Mama wants some grandbabies."

Emily took offense to his last comment, "There's nothing wrong with being single at our age!"

"I didn't say that." Derek defended himself. "So…will you help me?

Emily rolled her eyes, crossed her arms then finally nodded. Derek pulled her in for a thank you hug and Emily relished the fact that this might be the last time she could hug him for this long. She knew that if he was going to get engaged her time with Derek would be severely limited because any fiancée would wonder why he needed would still need a female friend.

Suddenly Derek became curious and asked "Em, have you ever wanted to settle down?"

"Yes," Emily replied and quickly broke eye contact with Derek as she took a few steps away from him. Then she whispered, "But it won't ever happen now…"

"Sure it will," Derek had heard her last statement and squeezed her a little tighter to comfort her. At that moment Emily realised that she not only liked Derek, but she may even been in love with him.

xXx

Derek and Emily drove separately down to the Italian restaurant on the lake. Emily spoke to the owner to confirm what Derek had planned. The owner, Giuseppe, even gave Emily a bottle of wine to give to Derek.

Emily hung around the restaurant while Derek went back to his car so he could head home to change and pick up Amanda.

She was approached by Giuseppe, "Would you like to be the waiter for your friend?"

Emily immediately declined his offer. If she had the opportunity to do, she may end up sabotaging Derek's date. So instead walked around and decided to wait for Derek to text her. The whole time she was walking, Emily regretted agreeing to help Derek. She should have said no, and then Garcia could be doing this instead.

Emily returned to the restaurant in time to see Amanda and Derek pulling up on his Harley. Amanda's arms were wrapped tightly around Derek and she was leaning into him. Emily watched the duo get off the bike, and saw Derek extend his hand to help Amanda. The pair walked arm in arm up to the restaurant and shared a passionate kiss. Emily had to look away to avoid the jealousy that wanted to explode out of her.

As Emily followed into the restaurant behind the pair, she heard Amanda harshly whisper, "What's _she_ doing here?"

So Amanda hated her too, how convenient. Emily then heard Derek come to her rescue, "She's my best friend and also the one helping me make this date work right."

Emily had to smile at his response. She then told Derek, "I'm going to go set up. Just text me." She then tried her best to smile at the couple but it became more of a grimace. Emily walked away and hopped into her car.

xXx

The sun had set and now the dark night sky was beginning to sparkle with stars. They were reflecting back off the water, looking like diamonds hidden beneath the surface. Even though it was a beautiful night, Emily was glad this evening was almost over. She was patiently waiting by the fireworks with the lighter in hand for a text from Derek.

Emily hoped Amanda would say no, so that Derek would need help getting over the girl. But also part of Emily wanted Amanda to say yes, because if she really did make Derek as happy as he said who was she to get in the way of his happiness.

She was torn between her duty as a friend and her feelings towards Derek.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. It was the text from Derek that would alter her life. She clicked on the message and it read…

* * *

To be Continued!


	2. Part 2

The Date: Part 2

Disclaimer: I _still_ do not own Criminal Minds!

A/N: So it took me a while to pick what the text would read. I hope you like what I've decided to do.

Also, I would like to thank those who have reviewed the story, Catulicious, erica1021, Barbra4317, the guest reviewers and those who have alerted or favourited the story. Thank you so much!

* * *

Part 2

_Suddenly her phone vibrated. It was the text from Derek that would alter her life. She clicked on the message and it read…_

**"YES, GO!"**

Emily just stared at the screen of her phone. Her heart plummeted to her feet. This is no at all what she had hoped for.

Reluctantly, she took the lighter and lit the fireworks. The displays of many colours were shot into the air. Derek must have spent a fortune on this quality show.

Emily was set to light the last one, and it was a cylindrical firework. She lit the wick and quickly backed up. It began shooting out rounds, probably 10 or 12, Emily speculated. After 8 or so had been launched, Emily watch as one did not go up in the air but rather sideways. It shot right at her.

Emily soon found herself lying on the ground grasping her leg in agony. She could already feel it swelling and felt a small cut where firework impacted her. Luckily there was no burn, but her shin looked like it had a baseball on top of it.

As she pushed herself up from the ground, she looked around to survey the mess she had made. That's when she saw it- the fire. After the firework hit her, it must have ricocheted off her shin and started a small blaze in the bushes.

Emily jumped to her feet; the adrenaline pumping through her body caused her to forget about her aching leg. She quickly and efficiently stomped out the fire.

Discreetly, Emily packed up the remains of the fireworks and limped back to her car. As she walked the distance to the restaurant, she could help to think, disaster avoided. Now her leg was throbbing, her shoes ruined, and she gained nothing out of this evening.

She approached her vehicle, and saw the newly engaged couple sitting at the table kissing. Amanda just kept admiring her ring. This caused Emily to throw the remains of the fireworks into her trunk and slam it shut. She rushed to the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot before her seat belt was one. She was not going to congratulate the couple.

xXx

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun was out, not a cloud in the sky and the weather was perfect for an autumn day. But Emily was not going outside. She was set to mope in her pajamas for the day.

She figured if she got her jealousy, anger and sadness out today, then come Monday morning she could feign happiness for Derek's sake.

After a whole day of lying around (due to emotional pain and physical pain since her leg was still swollen from the firework), an evening of eating ice cream and night of sad movies. Emily was ready to return to work Monday morning.

She limped into the bull pen to find the team crowded around Derek's desk.

"Hey guys, what's all-" That's when Emily saw Amanda. That girl was perched on top of Derek's desk flaunting her ring to everyone who would look. Currently, Reid was admiring it, giving statistics on the cut and quality. Garcia was hugging Derek and the rest of the team was congratulating the pair.

No one had even heard Emily approach the group, so she turned on her heel and put her things on her desk. Emily got right to work ignoring the noises from the desk nearby to hers.

Soon enough Amanda headed home and everyone else returned to their work stations.

Derek moved to stand in front of Emily, "Hey Em, I didn't even hear you come in."

"Oh," Emily replied. She knew she was being rude, but for some reason she couldn't stop.

"Yeah…You all right? What happened to your leg?"

"I'm fine, Morgan." Emily punctuated her sentence; hopefully he would leave her alone. She was hurting and he was the cause of it, so of course she didn't want to talk to him.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me this weekend, sorry for bothering you," Derek headed back to his seat.

Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. How could she stay made at hi, he was just oo sweet. "No Derek, I'm sorry…I just I did something and it did not have the outcome I was hoping for. So I basically hurt my leg for nothing. Sorry for taking it out on you."

"Hey, no problem, it happens to the best of us. Just make a traffic light or something."

"What?" Emily was now confused.

"Green for good mood, yellow for in the middle and red for do not approach. I'll make you flash cards to set up on your desk."

Emily couldn't help but laugh, that man always brought a smile to her face. Instead of responding she just shook her head.

xXx

Later on that day, just when the team was packing up to leave, Garcia burst into the bull pen. "Alright my lovelies, we are going out to diner to celebrate my Chocolate God's engagement, no excuses."

The team grumbled, but they knew that they would be making an appearance no matter what. They all returned to packing up their belongings.

Emily approached JJ and Garcia after her exclamation, "Actually, I can't go." Emily hoped the Tech would not do anything serious to her.

"Why, my Dark-Haired Beauty?" Penelope asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"I already have plans?"

"Sweetie, are you asking me or telling me?" Penelope joked.

"Why can't you go, Em?" JJ asked now concerned.

"I just can't okay!" Emily was getting frustrated with her friends. Garcia gave her the Garcia Glare and went to go talk to Reid.

JJ looked over at Emily, "So why are you limping?"

"I got hit in the leg with a firework," Emily revealed only slightly embarrassed.

"Only you Em!" JJ laughed. "Wait… Does that mean you helped Derek with his plan?"

Emily nodded her head. Only JJ knew that Emily had deeper feelings for Derek.

Suddenly, the doors to the bull pen opened and she waltzed over to Derek. They two embraced and shared a kiss.

"That's why I'm not going," Emily whispered only loud enough for JJ to hear. Then she picked up her bags and left. JJ sent her friend a sympathetic look as she left the bull pen.

xXx

Emily soon found herself in a similar position to which she was in Sunday night. Eating ice cream and watching a sad movie in her pajamas.

Only unlike Sunday night, her evening was being interrupted by knocking at her door.

She yanked it open, ready to yell at Garcia who had been pressuring her to attend that evening's dinner. Instead of being Garcia, Spencer Reid was standing in Emily's door way. He looked absolutely terrified and it probably had to do with Emily's expression and the state of her outfit.

"What do you need Reid?" Emily tried to ask as kindly as possible.

"Garcia said you needed a ride to dinner and if I didn't-ah bring you, she'd, she'd take away my new encyclopaedias written in Latin!" He half stuttered and she tried to explain the situation.

Emily had to laugh at Reid`s predicament and Garcia`s perseverance. "Okay, I'll be changed in 10 minutes."

Emily figured she'd stop in for dinner and then leave right after so she could forgo the conversations.

As Emily walked in with Reid she heard the team cheer. Well it was mostly Garcia, Derek and JJ, but still they were glad to see her.

Emily looked at the table, there were only two seats reaming, one the far side of the table between JJ and Hotch (who was one end of the table, and Derek the other) and the second seat was between Rossi and Amanda. Emily tried to go around to the other side, but Reid beat her there. Reluctantly, Emily sat beside Amanda but leaned her chair as close to Rossi as possible.

Dinner was rather uneventful with everyone enjoying their food instead of conversations. Just before dessert was set to come, Emily excused herself to the washroom to hopefully avoid talking of the engagement. The only thing was that Amanda insisted on coming with her.

As soon as the two women entered the ladies room, Amanda turned to Emily, "What's your problem?"

"Excuse me?" Emily hoped she could diffuse the situation.

"You've been acting like a complete bitch! Who do think you are?" Amanda just started to yell at Emily, "Stop flirting with Derek- HE'S MINE!"

The team had heard the yelling from their table, they recognized the voices and quickly go up to see what was happening with the women. Cautiously Derek and JJ entered the washroom leaving everyone else outside the door.

Emily couldn't believe what Amanda was saying to her. "What?"

"You heard me bitch, back off!"

Before Emily even knew what was happening, her fist was flying forward at her intended target.

"Smack!"

* * *

A/N: Also just throwing this out there, but I have gotten hit in the leg by a firework and it hurts! Then the same day a little of the surrounding area caught on fire and my friend had to put it out because I was still rolling around on the ground in pain.

Hope you like it, and sorry for all those who said the text should have said "NO" but you guys need not worry.


	3. Part 3

The Date: Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: This is the last part. I hope you aren't disappointed, I apologise for being terrible at writing endings.

A GIANT THANK YOU to those who reviewed. Catulicious, erica1021, lovelover7891, Smilemore2121, Lenika08, Nix 1978, Guest, and LOVESxPAGET you guys rock! Your encouragement means so much!

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

_Before Emily even knew what was happening, her fist was flying forward with her intended target._

"_Smack!"_

Emily's eyes opened wide in shock. She had just punched Amanda in the face. Amanda's hands were wrapped around her face because her nose and probably her lip too, were bleeding.

"Look what you did you crazy bitch!" Amanda mumbled through her hands. Derek has rushed to Amanda's side as soon as he had seen Emily punch his fiancée.

JJ approached Emily who was in shock due to her actions. "Em? What happened?" JJ tried to coax her friend.

Emily immediately turned around and exited the washroom. She ran past the team without giving them any answers and down the street. She had to get as far away as possible.

xXx

Emily was curled up in her bed. She had climbed in as soon as she got home, only pausing to take off her shoes and put on her sweat pants.

She continued to ignore her ringing cell phone. JJ had called twice, Garcia three times and once each from Rossi, Hotch and Reid. They were all trying to get answers and left similar voicemail's asking if she was okay.

Of course she was fine. Her fist a little sore and if you forgot about the whole guilt thing, Emily would be pretty proud of her self for hitting the snotty woman.

Guilt. Now that is what was eating her. Of course, Amanda approached her in the wrong way, but who could blame her? If your fiancé's best friend was a woman who was constantly around anyone would be jealous. And maybe, on top of it all, Emily was not so subtle in her adoration of Derek Morgan. She too was at fault. She didn't want to ruin his happiness.

What Emily was most dreading was seeing Derek tomorrow. It would be almost impossible to avoid him seeing as they were on the same team. How would she be able to face him? Would he hate her for hitting Amanda (well in Emily's mind giving her what she deserved)? Would he even accept an apology for her juvenile behaviour? Emily would have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

Her cell phone rang again, and Emily just hung up before even reading the name on the caller ID.

xXx

Emily walked into the bull pen earlier than usual the next day. She quickly grabbed her files that she would be filling out and ran up the JJ's office.

After knocking on the blonde's door, Emily entered. "Hey, do you think I could work in here? I don't think I can face him, I just…"

"Yeah, Em. I'll clear you some room."

Emily was grateful for the JJ helps and quickly got to work.

She managed to stay away from everyone else in the BAU until 1 o'clock. Hotch had called a conference and everyone was to meet. Emily planned it to ensure she was last to enter and could avoid possible conversation with Derek.

After their quick conference, "Emily, can I-"

Emily cut Derek off before he could even ask his question, "Sorry bathroom!" And she ran as fast from him as she could without drawing suspicion from others.

Avoidance tactics were Emily's main plan. She hoped to stay away from Derek so she could prevent his disappointment. She feared that he would disown her as a friend.

These tactics included pretending she was on a phone call, another bathroom break and the old someone's talking to me so I have to go that way continued on all day for Emily and Derek.

Finally around 5 o'clock, Emily packed up to leave. She had just reached the elevator. Before she board she looked around to ensure Derek could not trap her in, with a sigh of relief she began her downward descent.

The elevator stopped at the floor directly below the BAU's. That's when Emily realised why she hadn't seen Derek in the bull pen. It was because he waiting for her at the lower level. That was sneaky, very sneaky. Derek boarded the elevator.

They rode the elevator in an awkward silence for 2 more floors until Derek hit the stop button. "Finally! I've been trying to talk to you all day," he hissed at her.

"Oh really?" She tried to feign ignorance.

"Don't play dumb, Prentiss! You even ignored my call last night!"

Oh no, Emily thought to herself, that was him calling. And now he's pissed, he's using last names.

"I need to tell you something," Derek offered in a much softer tone.

Emily couldn't contain her curiosity, so she asked, "What is it?"

"Amanda and I broke it off."

Derek said it so calmly Emily could hardly believe him. "Seriously? Because of me?" Guilt was now beginning to build inside of her. Had she just ruined his chance at happiness?

"No, it wasn't you. She just said that if I was going to marry her, I couldn't be friends with you. I tried to tell her that you're my best friend and are part of the deal. Since I defended the "Ugly Bitch", her words, she slapped me and took off with the ring."

The first thing out of Emily's mouth was. "She called me an ugly bitch?"

"Em, is that all you just heard?"

"You got ripped off too?" Was Emily's cheeky reply and then more seriously she asked in a fearful tone, "But you're not mad at me for hitting her or breaking you up?"

"Not at all, without you I would have never realised how wrong she was for me." The two friends shared a hug, and even though it was just for over a day of being away from him, Emily missed her friend. Then Derek started the elevator up again and as an afterthought added, "I will never get mad at you, because I now know you've got a nasty right hook!"

xXx

Derek and Emily exited the building and were back on track, like Amanda had never even plagued their lives. Derek walked Emily to her car, and even held the door open for her as she put her bags in.

As soon as Emily is situated in her car Derek leans in and kissed her. Just a soft kiss that held the promise of more for the future. The two agents knew that they would have to take this slowly.

Shyly he asks, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing as of yet, why?"

"Do you want to go on a date?" Derek throws in a wink for good measure.

"Okay," Emily smiles back at the handsome man, "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything!"

"No fireworks." She said while trying to hold back her laughter.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
